


The Games We Play.

by doctorrsong



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorrsong/pseuds/doctorrsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: As she flicked back to her schedule, she noticed the name of the man waiting to see her now. She hadn’t had a chance to look through her planner to see what her secretary had scheduled, and so her hearts began to pound as her eyes fixed on that name.</p><p>John Smith. 3:15PM – Details unspecified. Representative for Onyx Co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t you understand how much of a boost this is for the company?” the little weasel of a man who called himself the vice president of her industry whined. “There is so much money to be made with drone manufacturing. You can’t just…just decide to shut down that branch!” 

River raised her brows slowly, watching as the man’s beady eyes widened and sweat began to trickle down his sallow skin. She kept her silence for a moment longer, simply reveling in the power her gaze held. “Mr. Harper,” she said quietly, “I do believe  _I_ am the president here. I can do anything I very well please.” _Including disposing of you_. It was unspoken, but she knew he had caught her meaning.

She was bluffing, of course. She didn’t actually have the means to get rid of him. If she did, she would have done so already. She wasn’t one to equivocate. No, unfortunately Harper had been digging his home in the company for a long time, and uprooting him would be no easy matter.

“Thousands of people will lose their jobs,” Harper pressed. “You wouldn’t want to put them out on the streets, would you? They have families.”

River gave him a withering look, and he practically shrank back from the force of it. She stood from the plush leather chair, smoothing the material of her dress down over her thighs as she did. The pencil hem hugged her hips sinfully and she didn’t miss Harper’s eyes following her hands as they adjusted the material. She was always aware of the reactions her body tended to elicit.

She was a practical woman and she knew how to flaunt what assets she had, but she was also an intelligent woman, and she knew that her charms would be wasted on the cretin standing before her.

“Don’t believe you can guilt me into keeping the drones, Mr. Harper,” she said acidly. “Those people won’t be let go. Just think. If I terminate  _you_ , I could keep at least twenty of  _them_  on your salary.” He blanched and gulped uneasily, but she pressed on without missing a beat. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, you’ve made me late for a meeting.” She made a dismissive gesture with her hand that she knew would leave him fuming for days.

He clenched his jaw, obviously attempting to squash down the rage that was undoubtedly simmering under his skin. “I’ll get started on terminating the project right away, ma’am,” he said, turning stiffly and leaving her office abruptly.

She sighed when the door closed behind him, allowing her shoulders to slump slightly as she sank back down in her chair. The leather creaked under her but she paid it no mind as she looked at the schedule on her desk. The entire surface of her desk was a touch screen, and her fingers were quick as she crossed off the meeting she had just had with Harper. She made a note to herself to double-check that the man was _actually_ doing what she had instructed. Men like Harper had a way of looking like they were agreeing with you while they were really just planning the best way to stab you in the back.

As she flicked back to her schedule, she noticed the name of the man waiting to see her now. She hadn’t had a chance to look through her planner to see what her secretary had scheduled, and so her hearts began to pound as her eyes fixed on that name.

_John Smith. 3:15PM – Details unspecified. Representative for Onyx Co._

River took a steadying breath. There were a huge number of John Smiths running around. Even in the 45thcentury, the name had continued to be one of the most commonly used. But damn her if her hearts didn’t start racing just a bit every time she heard it. There was always a chance that it was  _him._

But why would he be allying himself with Onyx? They were even worse than this company had been before River had taken over. They sent advanced weapon technology  _anywhere_  no matter who the client was, or how despicable their intentions were. An unfortunate accident befalling the president of  _her_ company had allowed her to swoop in just before Harper had managed to ascend. She could only imagine the damage he would have wreaked had he gained such power.

Shaking her head, she reached for the button that would patch her through to her secretary. After informing the woman to send in Mr. Smith, she opened her drawer and pulled out her liptstick. Not one to be caught unprepared, she fluffed her hair slightly (even though she knew it didn’t need it) and touched up the red on her lips.  

_~_

A steady sound filled the reception area as the man sitting in the plush leather chair drummed his fingers over the material. He was restless as he waited, fidgeting without trying to be obvious about it.

He wasn’t nervous. People always assumed you had to be nervous if you were fidgeting. Why couldn’t you just fidget without being subjected to such questions? He just didn’t like to sit still. He liked to be  _doing_ things. He  _hated_ waiting. Some people spent their  _whole lives_ waiting. Waiting for what, he wondered?

He sighed explosively, running a hand through his floppy brown hair even as he checked the time on his other wrist. Ten minutes late. It was unlike River Song to be late. He could always trust her to be on time, whether it be jumping off a building or flinging herself out of a spaceship. She was never, ever late. Or was it him who was always on time to catch her? His brows drew together and he frowned at the conundrum. Was it him who was never late? Of course it was! Who was he kidding? He was a Time Lord. He arrived at the precise moment intended. He nodded to himself. Yes. That was right.

 He had seen the seedy character coming out of River’s office only a few moments prior, and he wondered how long it would be until he got his turn. What was she doing in there? Didn’t she know she was late for an appointment? He decided that she was likely doing something with her hair. There had to be  _some_ kind of ritual she performed in order to get it like that. All those bouncing curls were impossible. One day, he would find the answer to its mystery and make sure that no one else found the secret. Only River was allowed to have all that hair.  

He wasn’t left waiting for too long as the secretary motioned to him silently. “You can go in,” she murmured when he came to the desk.

He nodded politely, reaching up to fiddle with his bow tie. His face fell as he remembered that he wasn’t _wearing_ a bow tie. His fingers smoothed instead over his very plain red tie as he made his way over to the office doors. Ties were decidedly  _less_ cool than bow ties, but he didn’t have much of a choice today.

He hadn’t been able to wear his signature tweed for this meeting, instead opting for a very sleek, very fitted three piece suit. The material was stiff and uncomfortable and he  _didn’t_ like it. His hand dropped from his tie as he slipped into River’s office.

He kept his guard up, not sure  _which_ River he was encountering. How old was she here? She couldn’t be too early in her timeline; otherwise she wouldn’t have the desire to take on something so ambitious. No, younger River had been very much focused on her studies, and he still admired that about her. His eyes found her immediately and his hearts leapt up in his throat at the sight of her. Oh, this was  _definitely_ an older River. This was a  _married_ River.

He raked his gaze over her unabashedly as she leaned back against her desk.  She was in all white except for the pointed black stilettos adorning her feet. He glimpsed red soles and metallic heels before caressing her lovely calves with his eyes. Her dress’ hem ended just above the knee and he was disappointed that his perusal of her bared skin had to come to an end.

He didn’t stay disappointed long, however, as he took in the way that material clung to her thighs and hips. His hands ached to touch, but he had appearances to maintain. There would be time to touch later. Despite that, he didn’t stop his visual journey up her body. There was a ruffled trim at her waist line, accentuating her hips, but he didn’t linger there. He  _did_ linger on the deep V her neckline dipped into. His mouth went dry as he took in the swell of her magnificent cleavage. And oh, he  _knew_ how magnificent it truly was.

Finally, he met her eyes. They were crinkled at the corners and she looked like she was trying to hide a grin. She crossed her arms, causing his eyes to dart down to her breasts again.

“Mr. Smith,” she greeted formally. He didn’t miss the appreciative once over she gave  _him._  He knew how much she enjoyed him in a three-piece suit, and so her eyes darkening when they met his was no surprise. “To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from Onyx?”

Oh, so they weren’t even going to acknowledge that they knew each other then? His hearts beat a bit faster in anticipation of the game they were playing. There was nothing the Doctor liked more than a good challenge. River always provided.

“Ms. Song,” he replied, approaching her desk. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” His gaze was hot as he stopped in front of her, and he held out his hand. When she did the same, he bent to kiss it, keeping his eyes on hers all the while. Her skin was impossibly soft under his lips and he inhaled slowly. The perfume she always sprayed on her wrists caressed his senses and he nearly sighed at the familiarity of it. Oh, this was dangerous. He released her hand, rising to face her at eye level.

“And you,” she responded, watching him as he moved to sit in the chair facing her desk. She moved from her perch, turning to walk around her desk. He admired her arse and the way it swayed until she sat down as well. She had a raised brow now. “You’ve yet to answer my question, Mr. Smith.”

“John. Please,” he countered.

Her lips twitched almost imperceptibly. “John,” she murmured, her voice caressing the name and making him shiver. It was only an assumed name, but it still felt like she was whispering  _Doctor_ in his ear. Her voice constantly had that effect on him. It was something about the breathy, low quality of it. He’d never heard a voice like hers before, and he doubted he would again.

He cleared his throat slightly before squaring his shoulders. He was playing a role and he was going to maintain it. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched her. “I’m here to speak to you about the robotics division of your company,” he began. Her brows arched higher, but he paid it no mind. “I have it under good authority that you’ve been manufacturing an abundance of drones. Specifically, you’ve been manufacturing for  _Earth._ ”

“Your point?” she asked, sounding almost bored. She even had the gall to study her nails.

He resisted the urge to glare at her. He  _was_ here on behalf of Onyx, but he wasn’t here to accomplish what they wanted. They wanted to merge both companies, creating larger quantities and raking in more clients, but he was bound and determined to stop it. He wasn’t going to stand by and watch them destroy more worlds. There were whole solar systems at war because of the cutting-edge technology they could acquire from corporations like River’s.

He didn’t even understand how or why she had come into the power she currently possessed, but he needed to get her on his side. He didn’t know what side she was even on, but he knew that together, they could topple anything.  

“My point,” he continued, forcing his voice to remain pleasant, “is that I want you to stop.”

He had to give it to her. She was a fantastic performer. She managed to pull off the most convincing appalled expression. “Stop?” she asked. “Why would I do that? Do you know how much  _profit_  I make from that division, John? Do you know how many people I would have to put out of a job if I took those positions away?”

He barely caught himself from demanding if she knew how many people  _died_ because of that division. He took a steadying breath. Role to play. “Because Onyx is prepared to offer you a very large sum to—“

“So you’re going to try and buy me out of the market, is that it?”

He had to stare at her for a moment. He didn’t feel as though they were on equal footing right now. He didn’t know what she was trying to do with the company and he  _hated_ being left in the dark. It only occurred to him now that he could have approached her on his own, without going through Onyx. Unfortunately, he had already begun the process of infiltrating the industry before he had figured out that River was involved here. “As I said,” he continued lamely. “A large sum.”

She leaned back in her chair, regarding him with a look that would normally leave him squirming. She had always had that effect on him. He attributed it to the fact that she had always known more about him than he had her, so she always had a leg up on him. Quite literally sometimes. He resisted the urge to grin at his own lewd joke.  

“I don’t know,” she said finally, cutting through his less than appropriate thoughts. “I may need more convincing.”

His hearts stopped and then sped up. “Convincing?” he asked slowly, his voice lower than he had intended it to be.

“Mm. I’ll need some time to think on it, John,” she explained. “Why don’t you come back tomorrow? Maybe if you sleep on it, you’ll find a way to be more convincing.”

It was very hard to not be offended when your  _wife_ was dismissing you, but he thought he did a good job of it as he stood. He certainly hadn’t intended to go home alone tonight, but he supposed it was all part of the game. River liked to play just as much as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

River would be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn’t excited to see the Doctor again. She always went far too long without seeing her husband, and sending him off yesterday had been difficult when all she wanted to do was shag him senseless. Not that he had much sense to shag away anyway.

Her lips twitched into a little smirk at her thoughts as she studied herself in the mirror. She tucked an errant curl behind her ear and resolutely ignored it when it simply sprung back to its original position. She studied the dress she was wearing, and admitted to herself that the extra time spent in her closet had been well worth it.

The dress was mostly black, so the strips of red that capped the long sleeves and lined the hem popped and drew the eye. The neck was a wide V that revealed a generous amount of cleavage, and even more so when she cupped her breasts and pushed them up and together slightly. She studied herself, tipping her head to the side as she turned and looked at her profile in the mirror. There was a black belt that cinched at the waist, highlighting her hips and showcasing her tiny waist. The last thing she checked as she turned was her arse. She grinned at the way the material hugged her.

The Doctor, she knew, had always been partial to her arse. She was continually aware of his eyes on it whenever she turned her back on him, and she had caught him staring on more than one occasion. Well, she couldn’t blame him, really.  _She_ had been rather delighted with her newest regeneration and had taken great pleasure in learning her body.

Her sky-high Louboutins clacked on the tiled floor as she turned, easily keeping her balance despite the towering heels she wore. She had spent a great deal of time picking out her shoes this morning, and she couldn’t be happier with her choice. They were silver and they dazzled the eye with the amount of shining jewels that decorated them. They were the perfect addition to her darker ensemble, and she knew that they would draw her husband’s eyes to her legs. Well, draw them even more than _usual_.

She left the loo and unhurriedly made her way back to her office. She wasn’t due for her meeting with the Doctor—John, she chastised herself, for another half hour. She slipped into her office quietly, closing the door behind her and leaning back against it. She was curious to see what he had come with in respect to ‘convincing’ her to get rid of the drones.

That daft man.  _How_ he could believe that she wouldn’t do something about it as soon as she gained control of the company, she had no idea. But that was the Doctor in essence, she reminded herself. He thought everything was up to him and that nothing would get done unless he was the one to do it.

Well, at least she didn’t have to deal with his younger self for this. He was even worse when he was younger because he refused to trust her. She tried to hide how much it stung, but she couldn’t be blamed if having her husband look at her like she was a stranger killed her a little more each time.

As always, she refused to linger on those thoughts. She knew there would be a day in her future when the Doctor wouldn’t know her at all, but she couldn’t think about that. It made her heart clench painfully and she would wind up a sobbing mess if she wasn’t careful.

That wasn’t what she needed to focus on right now. She had a businessman to seduce. Or, she supposed, she was supposed to let him do the seducing. A shiver of anticipation crawled up her spine as she walked over to her desk. She began to rearrange the items littering its surface methodically, trying to keep herself busy as she waited.

There was an ache building inside her, and she soon found herself bracing her hands on the desk. She needed to compose herself if she wanted the game to keep on. In her current state, she would wind up jumping him the moment he stepped through the door. She’d barely been able to hang on to her self-control with the suit he had worn yesterday.

A knock at the door made her stiffen and glance at the clock. Obviously she needed to pay more attention. She couldn’t afford to let a half hour just slip away while she was lost in thought.

“Come in,” she called, lowering her voice to that pitch she knew made his groin tighten. There was a pause before the door opened. She heard the click as he closed it again before the sound of him sucking in a sharp breath filled the room. She remained as she was, bent over the desk and reaching over it to pop a pen into the tray she used to keep them organised.

_Xx_

The Doctor’s eyes were riveted on River’s arse as she bent over her desk and he suddenly couldn’t swallow properly. The masterful plan he had come with to seduce her flew out of his head as he stalked forward. He knew she hadn’t been expecting the bold move by her gasp as he pressed up flush against her. He braced his hands on either side of hers on the desk and ground his growing erection against her arse.

She pushed back against him with a moan, both of them unable to resist the pull each had on the other. He shoved her forward with his hips, smirking as she was forced against the edge of the desk before lightly trailing one of his hands up her arm. The material of her dress was soft against his fingers as he went, and he soon found bare skin as he reached her neck. His hand wrapped loosely around it, and he didn’t miss the way she stiffened.

“Have you given any thought to my proposal?” he breathed in her ear, his free hand sliding up her stomach and cupping one of her breasts.

She pushed back against him, rubbing her arse firmly against him. “Perhaps,” she replied, a tiny gasp leaving her when he tightened his hand around her neck  _just_ slightly. He would never hurt her, and they both knew it…but there was nothing wrong with adding a little spice to the game. She shifted against him, and he groaned when he felt her reach behind her and give him a firm squeeze through his trousers. “I did tell you that I’d need  _convincing_ , John.”

She squeezed him again, making his hips push forward before he pulled her hand away. “So you did,” he replied, holding her still with the hand around her neck as he bent to nip the sensitive spot at the back of it. He loved to exploit her sweet spots, and he didn’t have any inclination to be merciful today.

Suddenly, however, River began to struggle against him. He was pushed back slightly as she shoved with her arse and he growled when she dug her nails into his hand. He released her but quickly advanced on her again when she turned to face him. She was ready for him, gripping the lapels of his jacket and hauling him down for a hard kiss. Her hands were all over him, under his jacket and unbuttoning his vest.

They battled for dominance, and he gave her lower lip a sharp little bite as he finally managed to grip her hands and haul them roughly behind her back. He forced her back to arch, making her thrust out her breasts even as he pulled away from her mouth to leave harsh little nibbles over her collar bone and between her cleavage.

He listened as she panted harshly, trying to tug her hands out of his grip even as he used his free hand to haul the neckline of her dress down further. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so he found her nipple quickly, his mouth closing around the little bud and sucking hard. Her arms jerked in his grip and she made a gasping sound as she shifted on her feet.

“Let go,” she hissed around a moan.

He lifted his head from her breast, smirking slightly as he kept his hold on her, but forced her to turn so that she was once more facing the desk. He bent her over it, pushing on her hands where he was holding them against her lower back. Her front was soon against the desk and he groaned at the sight of her arse, so tempting in that dress. He tugged the material up roughly, taking in the suspenders and the tiny red knickers she wore. His hand tightened around her wrists as she squirmed.

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her knickers and roughly tugged them down, baring all of her golden skin to the office’s cool air. He didn’t bother with her suspenders, simply letting her knickers hang from her thighs as he passed his hand over her arse.

“If you think this is going to convince me—“ she broke off with a yelp when he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on the cheek he had been caressing. Her hips lifted slightly, and he saw her push her face into the desk when he brought his open palm down on her again. His grip on her wrists was like iron as she wriggled and tried to escape him, and he didn’t relent. He switched cheeks, watching the red that bloomed over her skin and listening to the hitching moans and cries leaving her as he spanked her. He didn’t have opportunity to do this often, but he thought this role called for it. Besides, River Song  _really did_  deserve a spanking every now and again.

“What was that about not convincing you?” he asked, his voice smug as he lightly ran his fingers over her flushed skin. He could imagine her clenching her teeth at his question.

“You heard me,” she hissed stubbornly. “It’ll take more than a spanking to convince me.”

He really couldn’t say that he was surprised with her answer. He slipped his hand between her legs, slicking his fingers over the wetness there. “You seem to be pretty convinced to me,” he breathed, pushing two long fingers into her and grinning as her hips pushed back on instinct. She moaned, rolling her hips. He watched as she fucked his fingers, keeping his hand still as she moved.

The phone ringing startled both of them, and the desk lit up to show that River had an incoming call. He felt her hips still and a wicked smile curled his lips as he released her hands.

“Answer it,” he growled.

“What?” she gasped, looking at him over her shoulder. He knew she was trying to look scandalised at the idea, but the only thing he could see was the growing excitement clouding her eyes.

 “You heard me,” he rumbled, pushing his fingers deeply inside of her and making her moan. “Answer it.”

She hesitated, and he used his free hand to smack her sensitive arse. That finally put her in gear and she reached to press something on the desk.

“Yes?” she asked. He was impressed that her voice was only slightly lower than normal. He’d have to fix that.

“Ms. Song,” a nasally voice said over the speaker, “I need to talk to you about the drones.”

The Doctor raised his brows at that, curious now as he started pumping his hand between her legs. He reached his other hand around, using his fingers to pinch and tease her clit. She inhaled sharply, squirming against him.

“I don’t have time right now, Mr. Harper,” she replied, her voice hitching at the end when he curled his fingers, rubbing against that little rough patch of skin inside her. He could feel her legs wobbling and it only served to stroke his ego as he watched her hands grip the edge of her desk.

“We need to talk now,” the man continued impetuously. “I don’t see how you think shutting down the Drone division is going to work—“

The man continued speaking, but the Doctor stilled. River looked at him over his shoulder, an impertinent little smile on her mouth as everything suddenly clicked into place in his head. He couldn’t stop the growl that left him before he pulled his hands from her. She made a tiny sound at the loss, but he ignored her as he quickly unfastened his trousers, pulling his cock free while he shoved them down. Her eyes widened, but the conversation required her attention again as she turned her head to look down at the desk.

He gripped her hip with one hand while the other wrapped around his cock, guiding it to her slick entrance. He pushed inside her with a swift trust, satisfied with the muffled sound she made as she bit at her sleeve.

“Mr. Harper,” she said tensely, gasping at the end when he pulled back before slamming his hips forward again. “I’m in the middle of a meeting and I’m going to need to call you back later. Continue on as I told you.”  
  


“But—“

She rose on her toes when he slammed into her again, sheathing himself completely each time. “ _Later!”_ she hissed, a moan escaping her control when he began toying with her clit. She slammed her hand down on the section of the screen that would cancel the call, and the only sound in the room was the slap of the Doctor’s skin against hers as he pushed back into her. He kept the pace slow, but his thrusts were hard.

“You’re a bastard,” she moaned, pressing her chest down against the desk again.

“A convincing bastard, apparently,” he replied, grunting at how tight and hot she was around him. He had missed her more than she would ever know, and the thought spurred him on as he began to fuck her faster.

“Yes,” she moaned, drawing out the word and pushing back against him every time he came forward. “Yes, oh, Doctor,” she whinged.

“Oh, so it’s Doctor now, is it?” he breathed in her ear as he bent over her, pressing his chest to her back.

“I hate you!” she whimpered, her muscles contracting around him as he pressed his thumb down hard on her clit.

“No, you don’t,” he replied, groaning when she screamed as her orgasm came over her quickly. Her muscles were clenching and unclenching on his cock as he continued thrusting, and he found that the pleasure clouding his mind was more than he could handle. He climaxed soon after her, locking his arms as he braced his hands on the desk and rode out wave after wave of blinding pleasure. She was still trembling around him and it only caused his pleasure to increase.

He was panting above her, listening to her harsh breaths even as he got his legs to work and took a step back from her in order to right his clothing. She did the same, fixing her knickers and tugging her dress down before turning to look at him. He took in her flush and the soft look on her face and gave her a grin.

“Hello, sweetie,” she breathed, stepping in to his arms and pressing a loving kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Are we going to work together now?”

He chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose. “You’ve proven your point. But it wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun if I had just  _asked_ you.”

She laughed, crinkling her nose as she did and making him kiss the tip again. “Naughty boy.”

He grinned again, hugging her to him and burying his nose in her hair. “Now, fill me in and we can figure out what to do next.”


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the fact that they were now working together, River knew that they couldn’t be overt about it. She could admit that she was excited that their game didn’t have to be over yet despite the Doctor having come home with her last night. She wasn’t ready to stop playing yet, and so the secrecy of their plans suited her perfectly.

She glanced at her rumpled sheets as she wrapped her dressing gown around herself and a small sigh left her as the scent of coffee from the kitchen filled her nostrils. This was how she liked to wake up. The only thing that could have made it better was if the Doctor had still been there when her alarm had gone off.

She ran a hand through her hair, wincing when her fingers tangled in a snarled curl. “Damn it,” she cursed, working her fingers through the knot. Her hair was always like this after a night with her husband.  It was physically impossible for him to keep his hands out of it.

Her lips twitched into a smile as she wandered into the kitchen and saw the little plate of scones he had left out for her by the coffee machine. An apology for not being able to be there with her in the morning. She savoured the coffee and the scones at the kitchen table, taking her time as she stretched her arms up over her head. There was a pleasant ache throughout her muscles, the kind that only came from a good night of sex, and she hadn’t felt this good in a  _long_ time.

River dressed unhurriedly, humming to herself as she clipped her suspenders to her stockings before buttoning up her pristine white blouse. She tucked it into the high-waisted black skirt before slipping her feet into a pair of black heels and shrugging into her coat.

She needed to prepare herself for today. They were going to start setting their plan into motion, and the Doctor was to meet her at her office again this afternoon. Their first plan of action was going to be to take out Harper. They both agreed that the sneaky little man was going to try everything in his power to sabotage their plans, and so they first needed to focus on getting rid of him.

She grinned as she remembered the Doctor suggesting that he could just drag the man into his TARDIS and drop him off on some primitive planet. She still hadn’t quite dismissed that idea yet. If push came to shove, Harper was going to find himself hogtied and thrown into the TARDIS before he could blink.

River grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder before palming her keys and leaving her apartment. She was pleased when her limo pulled up just as she was stepping out of the apartment building. Honestly, her driver was getting it down to the millisecond. She was rather impressed with him and told herself that he could do with a larger paycheck. She also told herself that she wasn’t being soft just because the man had recently lost his wife and was left to raise three children on his own. No, that had nothing to do with it.

He was out of the car before she reached it and she offered him a smile when he opened the door for her. “Good morning, Mrs. Song,” he said with a grin.

“Good morning, Jim,” she replied before thanking him and sliding into the car. She was shocked to find that she wasn’t alone. Lounging lazily on the other seat was a very smug looking Doctor. “How…”

“You’re not the only one with tricks up your sleeve, Mrs. Song,” he breathed, raking his eyes over her. Even through the layers she wore, she felt completely bare when he looked at her. Her body immediately grew hot, her breath catching at the unconcealed lust on his face. She wanted to be angry at him for his ability to turn her on so easily, but how could she? He looked like a god, stretched out the way he was, and she bit down on her lip as she ran her gaze over him.

He really needed to stop with the three piece suits because she didn’t know how she was going to stop herself from jumping him in public. Honestly, the more she looked at him, the more she wondered why she would  _want_ to stop herself from jumping him. The suit he was wearing was a dark blue that was fitted to compliment his lean frame and long limbs. His tie was a deep maroon and the shirt he wore under his vest was white with light blue pinstripes. She could glimpse a dark leather belt around his hips and she bit her lip as arousal pounded through her.

He had impeccable style when he actually tried, but he insisted on wearing tweed and bow ties. Despite how good he looked now, she wouldn’t deny that she’d be happy to see him in his normal attire when all of this was over and done with. This was special because it didn’t happen often, and if he dressed this way all the time, it wouldn’t be  _quite_ so irresistible.

When she met his gaze again, she froze. He was taking his role  _very_ seriously, and the stare he gave her froze her to the spot. She couldn’t move as he straightened and slid from his seat. She was rooted as he made his way across the small space. He was on his knees in front of her and for once, words failed her at the look he shot her.

He placed large hands on her shoulders, shoving her jacket down even as the driver set the car in motion. He grinned at her as he swiped his hands down, tugging her blouse out of her skit and quickly unbuttoning it.

Finally, she found her voice. “We don’t have time for this,” she whispered. “The drive is only five minutes.”

He smirked, leaning in to lick along the swell of her breast. “Traffic is hell today.”

“Mmm,” she trembled at his hot, wet tongue on her skin, her hands fisting on his shoulders as he slid his own hands down and around to unzip her skirt.

“Hips up,” he growled, biting lightly at her nipple through her bra. She obliged, planting her feet on the floor and raising her hips to let him tug it down and off of her. As soon as it was off, he gripped her knees and pushed her legs apart, spreading her thighs wide as he leaned back to look at her.

“Are these for me?” he asked, his voice low as he passed his hands over her lacy black knickers. She shook at his touch and shrugged out of her blouse without answering his question. She leaned forward before reaching back and unhooking her bra, freeing her breasts and tossing the lace to the floor. He made a pleased sound, reaching up to fondle both breasts and making her arch her back.

She placed her hands over his, moaning as he kneaded at her soft flesh before he was leaning in to lightly trace his tongue along her navel. Her stomach muscles twitched and jerked but she had nowhere to go as he made quick work of her suspender belt, heels, and stockings, leaving her in only her knickers.

“What a picture you make,” he breathed against her skin. The sound of his voice vibrating over her skin made her squirm against the cool leather and she gasped sharply when he moved lower, rubbing his nose against her through her knickers. She gasped again when he gripped her thighs, lifting them and draping them over his shoulders.

“Doctor,” she whinged when he turned his head to kiss the inside of her thigh. She tried to push down against him but he gripped her hips, holding her firmly as he traced little patterns on her skin. She shifted, making to reach down with her hands but his eyes lifting to meet hers stopped her.

He kissed her thigh. “Both hands on the handle,” he murmured, gesturing to the handles on the ceiling of the limo. She trembled, but the idea of him not putting his mouth back on her made her do as he said. She gripped the handle with both hands, and he immediately rewarded her by taking her clit between his teeth through the material of her knickers. Her hips jerked in his grasp and she cried out. He mouthed at her for a moment before pulling away just slightly and smiling slowly as he gripped her knickers in both hands.

“Don’t—“ the sound of him tearing her knickers apart interrupted her and she glared at the smug look on his face as he tossed the ruined material over his shoulder.

“It’s not like you haven’t gone without them before,” he teased, leaning back in and swiping his tongue over her slick heat.

“Still,” she moaned, tipping her head back. That may be true, but she rather liked those knickers. She refused to admit that him ripping him off of her had caused a new rush of moisture between her legs.

Her thighs tightened around his head, and he let her pull him in closer this time, burying his face between her thighs without reserve. His tongue darted into her and she nearly screamed when he began to thrust it inside her. His thumb was on her clit in an instant and she wanted to sob at how quickly he was going to get her off. She didn’t need to make his ego any bigger than it already was, but she couldn’t stop her hips moving rhythmically against his face. Her muscles were already starting to contract around his pumping tongue and she couldn’t escape the firm pressure of his thumb.

She dug her heels into his back and her hands released the handle to burrow into his hair as her chin dropped against her chest. “Doctor. Oh,” she moaned breathlessly, “Almost. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Please.” She didn’t even know what she was saying anymore as her stomach coiled and tightened and suddenly she was screaming. She tossed her head back as she orgasmed, her insides exploding with pleasure and her vision going black as she squeezed her eyes shut. He kept his mouth on her but the pleasure proved to be too intense and she gave him a hard push back, forcing him to let go as he fell back.

When she opened her eyes again, she found him sprawled out on the floor of the limo, his head resting against the seat opposite her. The front of his trousers was tented and she licked her lips, sliding off the seat in order to crawl over him. Her hands made quick work of his belt and she pulled his erection from the confines of his trousers.

“Hello again,” she purred, straddling him as she gripped his cock and guided it to her. She sank down on him without pause and moaned as he filled her up. She started moving on him without pause, bracing her hands on his chest as she rode him. Her momentum grew quickly as she fucked him and his grunts mixed with her cries. His hands were held onto her hips and his hips were bucking under her.

She was going to have a rash from the carpet under her knees but she couldn’t care less as she rolled her hips on him. “Doctor,” she whimpered, lowering herself to brace her hands on either side of his head instead. The material of his suit was rough against all of her bare skin and she trembled as her nipples brushed against it with each thrust.

She pressed her face into his neck, crying out as she came again. Her cries continued when his hands kept her moving, his cock continuing to slide into her as she tried to come down from the high she had just experienced.

“Again,” he growled in her ear, his hips slamming up into her every time she came down.

She managed to brace herself up on her arms to look at him in disbelief, but he only leaned up to catch her lips. She lost herself in the kiss, their tongues mimicking their bodies. She could feel her pleasure building again, building on top of the orgasms she had already had and she knew she wouldn’t be able to last.

There was a sheen of sweat covering her and she had to pull away from his mouth to breathe. No words were spoken then, only their sounds of pleasure filling the limo. She couldn’t even shout as she came, burying her face in his neck as whimpering, breathless moans left her. She kept her hips rolling, the pleasure almost too much until the Doctor groaned and stilled under her. His arms wrapped tightly around her as they lay shaking on the floor.

“Tell me,” she whispered, her voice shaking as he sat them up and held her in his lap. “How I wound up naked and you still have everything on.”

His hands brushed and smoothed over her back, his fingers tracing the curve of her spine. She shook at the small touch, her skin overly sensitive now. Her nipples were almost painfully hard.

Finally, he deigned to answer her. “Talent, River. Talent.”


End file.
